Electronic assemblies may employ means capable of removing heat from assembled electronic devices. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2017/0135246 describes an apparatus and a method for cooling electronic components. An apparatus includes a connector and an electronic component that plugs into the connector. The electronic component contacts a heat sink, where the heat sink moves in an upward direction as the electronic component is plugged into the connector. Soft thermal pads located between the heat sink and liquid cooling tubes/pipes compress as the heat sink moves upward. When compressed, the thermal pads contact the heat sink and the liquid cooling tubes/pipes. Heat is then transferred from the electronic component through the heat sink, through the thermal pads, through the coolant tubes, and into liquid contained within the liquid coolant tubes.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,786,578 describes a memory module cooling system that includes a liquid cooled manifold assembly and a heat spreader assembly rotateably attached to the liquid cooled manifold assembly about an axis perpendicular to the memory module. The liquid cooled manifold assembly includes a manifold, a liquid inlet, and a liquid outlet. The heat spreader assembly includes a base in thermal contact with a heat pipe, and a heat spreader in thermal contact with the heat pipe, the heat spreader configured to thermally engage the memory module. In certain embodiments, thermal bonds are maintained between a plurality of neighboring memory modules when a particular heat spreader assembly is rotated away from an associated memory module.